


Сломано - чини

by EliLynch



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: У Питера сломался плеер, батя спешит на помощь.





	Сломано - чини

Питер проигнорировал подзатыльник, и это сразу заставило Йонду отнестись к ситуации серьезнее. То есть, Питер, само собой, поморщился от боли, но тут же снова схватился за лежащий перед ним на столе раскуроченный плеер и с какой-то настойчивой обреченностью наугад ткнул отверткой в один из разноцветных проводков.  
— Ты чего не отвечал? — попробовал вернуть его к реальности Йонду. — У нас ограбление на носу, надо проверить, поместишься ты в эту коробку или нет!  
Питер неопределенно дернул плечом и зло выплюнул:  
— Заебало. Кого волнует твоя чертова коробка!  
Согласно методу воспитания, выбранному Йонду, Питер этим ответом нарвался на еще дюжину затрещин, а может, и на оплеуху. Но из всякого правила есть исключения. Будучи в нормальном настроении, Питер бежал к капитану по первому приказу и не пытался выеживаться на пустом месте. Кажется, что-то случилось.  
— Эй! — с раздражением сказал Йонду. — Не смей со мной так разговаривать, иначе сегодня за ужином команда откушает свежей человечинки.  
Уж это-то должно было сработать. Мальчишка до сих пор бледнел и трясся, когда Йонду, оскалив зубы, начинал говорить про приятный вкус и питательные свойства человеческого мяса. А то, что Питер все еще худой как скелет, хотя и совершает регулярно ночные набеги на кухню, так это не беда. Можно в аристократическую закусь его превратить, порезав на маленькие кусочки.  
— Чего ты все время на меня орешь? — неожиданно перешел в нападение Питер. — Я не могу за секунду возникнуть там, где тебе надо! Я был занят.  
Вот как, мальчишка пытается показывать зубки. Йонду даже немного умилился из-за его вспышки гнева (« _у меня научился_ »), но не настолько, чтобы прекратить кричать.  
— Какая, блять, секунда?! Пять минут уже тебя зову, пока ты тут тупо сидишь! А если срочно эвакуироваться надо будет? Погибнешь, как последний идиот, из-за музыкальной коробки.  
— Если нужно будет эвакуироваться, я и без твоих воплей догадаюсь! — продолжал гнуть свою линию Питер.  
Йонду снова треснул его по затылку, на этот раз сильнее, чем в первый раз. У ответного недовольного пыхтения громкость тоже повысилась.  
— Да уж конечно! Ты вечно сидишь в наушниках, врубив звук на максимум. При таком раскладе даже конец света пропустить можно, — проворчал Йонду.  
Питер удрученно взглянул на стол с наушниками.  
— Я поэтому и опоздал. Чинил их.  
— А чё с ними? — спросил Йонду, хотя и сам уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Поломались. Доволен теперь? — Питер горестно вздохнул, плечи его поникли. Никакой тебе больше борьбы и своеволия. Смиряется заранее с неизбежным. Ясно же, какого ответа ожидает мальчишка. «Класс, перестанешь страдать хуйней и, может, вырастешь нормальным Опустошителем». Нечто вроде того, может, мата побольше.  
 _Плохо же ты меня знаешь, малец_.  
Йонду отлично помнил, что Питер отчаянно цеплялся за «музыкальную коробку» каждый день с того момента, как оказался на корабле. Никаких других вещей с Земли, помимо одежды, у него не осталось, и поэтому ценность плеера была возведена в абсолют. Именно с помощью плеера мальчик мог отрешиться от реальности, и, вероятно, именно поэтому он и не потерял рассудок, сделавшись частью команды разнорасовых космических бандитов.  
Йонду подумал, что Питер меньше тосковал бы, случись ему потерять палец в драке, нежели из-за вырубившегося плеера. Смешно, как сильно воспоминания, связанные с незначительными предметами быта, повышают их важность для владельца.  
Например, первая безделушка, которая идеально смотрелась бы на приборной доске, подаренная тем, кто освободил тебя из плена…  
Молчание затягивалось, но Питер не замечал этого, поглощенный горем. Йонду пришлось сунуть синюю лапу прямо ему под нос.  
— Давай их сюда, — сказал он, требовательно ткнув пальцем в наушники.  
Питер встал между ним и столом, загораживая искореженное сокровище.  
— Ты их выкинешь, — уверенно заявил он.  
 _Мда. Может, стоит обращаться с мальчишкой еще хуже, если он все равно успел записать меня в бесчувственные монстры и думает, что я способен на подобные зверства._  
— Да не выкину, придурок, — ответил Йонду, досадливо поморщившись. — Хочу посмотреть, можно ли их починить. Я в технике больше твоего понимаю, знаешь ли.  
После непродолжительной внутренней борьбы Питер все же передал ему плеер, держа вещь с величайшей осторожностью, словно тикающую бомбу. Взгляд его менее подозрительным при этом не сделался, ну и хрен бы с ним. Йонду повертел плеер в руках, заглянул в приоткрытое нутро и потыкал в кнопки (это уже просто так, чтобы заставить дурацкого мальчишку поволноваться, а то чё он разбрасывается беспочвенными обвинениями) и с видом эксперта сообщил:  
— Пфффф. Фигня это, а не поломка. Подай мне изоленту и отвертку, сейчас исправим.  
Стоило произнести эту фразу хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть изменившееся выражение лица Питера, помесь из надежды, радости и страха («а ну как хорошая новость окажется обманом»).  
Отбежав к валявшемуся прямо на полу ящику с инструментами, Питер оглянулся на Йонду, как будто предполагал, что тот, завладев плеером, бросится бежать. _Вот же мелкий параноик._  
Прогонять его из комнаты на время проведения ремонта Йонду не стал. Питер занял стратегически верное место по правую руку от него, горячо дышал Йонду в самое ухо, привставал на цыпочки, чтобы лучше было видно происходящее, и нервно скреб ногтями рукав чужой куртки. Мешал, короче, как мог, ладно хоть додумался переживать молча.  
Реанимировав многострадального «пациента», Йонду крутанулся на стуле, нацепил наушники на Питера и включил музыку погромче, чтобы до мальца сразу дошло, что беда миновала.  
Снова этот карнавал лицевыражений. Недоверчивость, восторг, взгляд, светящийся благодарностью, постепенно сменяющийся на взгляд виноватый, смиренный, с нотками недоумения. Волченок завернулся в овечью шкурку и готов каяться.  
— Спасибо, — счастливо выдохнул Питер, прижав плеер к груди. Было похоже, что сперва он собирался обнять Йонду, но не решился, помня, сколько раз его уже отпихивали.  
Прежде чем ответить, пришлось стянуть с него наушники. Сам-то точно не догадался бы, вернувшись в привычно-мелодичную среду обитания.  
— Ну все? Теперь займешься делом наконец? — Йонду снисходительно усмехнулся и потрепал Питера по волосам. — В порядке твоя музыкальная хуйня.  
Новый, преисполненный благодарности Питер не попытался пригладить вспушенные вихры и не стал кричать: «Это не хуйня!»  
— Теперь займусь, — сказал он тихо.  
— Всегда бы так. А то разорался.  
Шкурка овечки затрещала по швам, Питер не удержался от:  
— Да ты сам первый разорался!  
 _Быстро же тебя отпустило._  
— Потому что ты не отвечал! — Йонду ущипнул Питера за щеку и решил, что все, баста, норматив по нежностям выполнен на месяц вперед. — Когда хуйня сломается в следующий раз, можешь не истерить, а сразу мне на починку нести.  
— В следующий раз, может, я и сам починить смогу. Я запомнил, как ты делал.  
— Ну-ну. Дерзай, — пренебрежительно бросил Йонду, уже встав на ноги и направляясь к двери.  
Запомнил и будет пытаться чинить самостоятельно — это само собой. Йонду не без удовольствия подумал, что воспитывает мальчишку правильно, мотивируя проявлять самостоятельность. Когда-нибудь в будущем он обязательно скажет Питеру, как сильно гордится им. Его целеустремленностью, находчивостью, оптимизмом. Живостью. Умением двигаться дальше, не зацикливаясь на тумаках и пинках от судьбы.  
Скажет он это не сегодня и не через месяц (еще чего, рано, а то превратится его мальчик в зазнайку), но когда-нибудь точно признается.  
Времени у них полно.


End file.
